wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wendel Bezerra
thumb|251px Wendel Bezerra (Wendel Luís Bezerra da Silva, São Paulo, 18 de junho de 1974 é um Dublador Brasileiro, na área desde os sete anos de idade. Também dirige a dublagem de séries e filmes. Tem quatro irmãos, dos quais dois também seguem a carreira de dublador, Ulisses e Úrsula Bezerra. Entre seus trabalhos mais famosos estão a dublagem de Goku (anime Dragon Ball), Bob Esponja (desenho Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada), Jackie Chan (desenho As Aventuras de Jackie Chan) e Kenji Narukami/Ryukendo (tokusatsuMadan Senki Ryukendo). Entre os atores que dubla estão Edward Norton, Robert Pattinson, Brendan Fraser, Ryan Phillippe, Leonardo DiCaprio.[1] Dublando Robert Pattinson, já atuou em Crepúsculo, Lua Nova, Eclipse e Água para Elefantes. Começou a trabalhar com quatro anos estreando uma peça de teatro de Bibi Ferreira, A Gota D'Agua. O primeiro personagem que dublou foi Jayme em Super Vicky. Sua primeira dublagem em séries japonesas foi no tokusatsu Jaspion, dublando personagens secundários.[1] Alguns eventos ja contaram com sua participação como dublador incluindo várias cidades do Brasil como: São Paulo, Curitiba, Rio de Janeiro, Porto Alegre, Gramado, Goiânia, Fortaleza, Manaus, Vitória, Recife, Aracaju e Alagoas no Super ConQuest 2010. Wendel fundou um curso de dublagem em São Paulo, a Universidade de Dublagem e também um estúdio que trabalha com gravações de áudio em geral, a UNIDUB. Dublagem de animação *'Adrian Gecko' e personagens secundários em Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *'Aerrow' em Storm Hawks *'Axel Manning' em ATOM (Alfa Teens On Machine) *'Blue Mask' em Maskman[1] *'Bob, O Construtor', fez a primeira dublagem do Bob, o Construtor *'Bob Esponja', personagem principal de Bob Esponja[1] *'Bud Bundy' em Um Amor de Família[1] *'Cody' em Megaman NT Warrior *'Duke' em G.I. Joe Sigma *'Duke Devlin' em Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Atleta' em Os 6 Bionicos *'Executor' em Esquadrão de Heróis *'Fenrir', Bian o Cavalo Marinho e Odisseu do filme V em Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco[1] *'Flash Thompson' em O Espetacular Homem-Aranha *'Gir' em Invasor Zim *'Golias' Elefante em Meu Amigãozão *Goku, personagem principal de Dragon Ball na sua fase adulta.[1] *'Gunther' em Kick Buttowski: Um Projeto de Dublê *'Harrison', treinador do Pidgey Orvalho e os Pidgeys gordos em Pokemon Master Quest, Aaron no filme VIII Lucário e o Mistério de Mew e Jackie Walker no nono filme Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea. *'Hikaru Matsuyama' em Super Campeões J (1ª temporada) e Super Campeões Road to 2002 *'Homem de Ferro' em Esquadrão de Heróis *'Hydrozoa' em Músculo Total *'Jackie Chan' em As Aventuras de Jackie Chan *'Jayme' em Super Vicky[1] *'Jorge da Água' em Samurai Warriors (anime) *'Kenji Narukami/Ryukendo' em Madan Senki Ryukendo *'Kerith' Personagem Nos Jogos Dance Central 2 e 3 *'Koda' em Escola pra Cachorro *'Kidomaru' em Naruto e Naruto Shippuden *'Koichi Kimura' em Digimon Frontier *'Principe Roland (episódio 5) e Koichi Tachibana (episódio 12)' em Cybercops *'Metabee' em Medabots[2] *'Pain' em Naruto e Naruto Shippuuden *'Peyton' em Chaotic *'ProtoMan' em Megaman *'Raphael' em Tartarugas Ninja: Fast Forward e Tartarugas Ninja (desenho de 2012) *'Riggins' em Starship Troopers[1] *'River Zastory' em Black Cat *'Robert Garcia' em Art of Fighting *'Ronan', personagem do jogo para PC Grand Chase Rebirth of Heroes *'Ryoga' em Ranma 1/2 *'Sanji' em One Piece *'Shining Armor' em My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *'Speed Racer' em Speed Racer X (As Aventuras de Speed Racer) *'Steve Smith' em American Dad *'Surfista Prateado' em Esquadrão de Heróis *'Takashi Kawamura' em The Prince of Tennis *'Tanker (Ippei)' em Super Human Samurai *'Trowa Barton' em Gundam Wing *'Voltar' em Liga dos Super Malvados *'Wayne' em Anos Incríveis[1] *'Wolverine em ''Esquadrão de Heróis' *'Xellos''' em Slayers[3] *Loki personagem principal em Mythical Sleuth Loki na sua fase adulta. *Pontas em Kamen Rider Black e Kamen Rider Black RX *Canguru em Animais Unidos Jamais Serão Vencidos *Zero em Megaman *Pontas em Os Pinguins de Madagascar *Wukong e Lee Sin em League of Legends *Justin em "Spike Team" http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wendel_Bezerra&action=edit&section=3 editarDublagem de atores *'Múltiplos personagens secundários' em Jaspion[4] *'Ian Somerhalder' (Boone Carlyle) em Lost[5] *'Jackie Chan' (Jackie) em Chefão por Acaso (fez a primeira e a segunda foi feita com Yuri Chesman) *'Jet Li' em Nascido para Vencer e O Mestre *'Shane West' (Ryan Woodman) em Correndo Atrás *'Sean Astin' (Sam) em O Senhor dos Anéis: A Sociedade do Anel,O Senhor dos Anéis: As Duas Torres,O Senhor dos Anéis: O Retorno do Rei *'Leonardo DiCaprio' (Rei Luís/Phillipe) em O Homem da Máscara de Ferro *'Edward Norton' (Alan Isaacman) em O Povo Contra Larry Flynt *'Edward Norton' (Worm) em Cartas na Mesa *'Edward Norton' (Steve) em Uma Saída de Mestre *'Edward Norton' (Jackie Teller/Brian) em A Cartada Final *'Jason Hervey' (Wayne Arnold) em Anos Incríveis *'Juan Alfonso Baptista' (Oscar Reyes) em Paixões Ardentes *'Skeet Ulrich' (Billy Loomis) em Pânico *'Jerry O'Connell' (Derek Feldman) em Pânico 2 *'Jerry O'Connell' (Joe) em Joe e as Baratas *'Olhos Famintos' *'Bear Grylls' nas séries "À Prova de Tudo" e "No Pior dos Casos" *'Brendan Fraser' (Adam Webber) em De Volta Para o Presente *'Brendan Fraser' (Steve Nebraska) em O Pancada *'Brendan Fraser' (Clayton Boone) em Deuses e Monstros *'Brendan Fraser' (Montgomery "Monty" Kessler) em Com Mérito *'Bobby Lee' (Aki) em Voltando para a Escola *'Chris Conrad' em Karate Kid - A Nova Aventura *'Robert Pattinson' (Edward Cullen) em Crepúsculo *'Robert Pattinson' (Edward Cullen) em Lua Nova *'Robert Pattinson' (Edward Cullen) em Eclipse *'Robert Pattinson' (Jacob Jankowski) em Água para Elefantes *'Dean Cain' em A Irmandade *''Lucas Black'' (Jeep Hanson) em Legião *'Jensen Ackles' (Tom Hanniger) em My Blood Valentine 3D *'Jon Foo' (Jin Kazama) em Tekken *'Justin Chatwin' (Son Goku) em Dragonball Evolution *'Bear Grylls' em À Prova de Tudo (Man vs Wild) do Discovery Channel *'Brandon T. Jackson'(Grover Underwood) em Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raios *'Jake Gyllenhaal' em Donnie Darko *'Leigh Whannell como Adam Stanheight em ''Jogos Mortais, Jogos Mortais 3, Saw 3D' *'Mike Vogel' como ''Trip Carlyle em Supercross *'Rhys Coiro' (Paul) em 30 Dias De Noite 2: Dias Sombrios *'Ryan Reynolds' em A Hora do Rango *'Matthew Gray Gubler como Simon Seville' em Alvin e os Esquilos,Alvin e os Esquilos 2 e Alvin e os Esquilos 3 *'Michael Rapaport como Donald Self em ''Prison Break' *'Ryan Gosling (Noah Calhoun) em Diário de uma Paixão' *'Salvador''' (Nicolas Pauls) em Quase Anjos *'Vince Vieluf (Blaine Cody) em ''Tá Todo Mundo Loco' *'Will.i.am' em ''X-men Origins: Wolverine *'Pfc. Smithson Utivich' (B.J Novak) em Bastardos Inglórios *'Casper Van Dien' em Pânico na Estrada *'Topher Grace' em Predadores *'Zachery Ty Bryan' como Thor em Thor: O Martelo dos Deuses *'Pat Spain' em Criaturas Lendárias Documentário do canal National Geographic *Diversos Personagens em Radionovelas Espiritas.(fonte: parte de elenco e técnica nos próprios audios [6]) *'Koda' em Escola Pra Cachorro *'Buddy Valastro' em Cake Boss, Kitchen Boss e The Next Great Baker *'Stu' em Maldita Sorte *'Randy Daytona' (Dan Fogler) em Bolas Em Pânico *'Joey Gnoffo' (Marcus Elwood) em The Benchwarmers *'Patrick Fugit' (William Miller) em Quase Famosos http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wendel_Bezerra&action=edit&section=4 editarDireção de dublagem *''Dragon Ball Z (até Saga Cell)'' *''Stargate'' *''Digimon Data Squad'' *''Zeke e Luther'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Jessie'' *''Fred: The Show'' Leia Mais Dubladores Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada Categoria:Bob Esponja Categoria:Dublador Categoria:Dublador Brasileiro Categoria:Dubladores Brasileiros Categoria:Humanos